


backless dress and some beat up sneaks

by andfinallywearehome



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, F/F, fluff that doesn't even pretend to have plot, prom!au, riley is a hopeless smol bean with a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome/pseuds/andfinallywearehome
Summary: Once upon a time, Riley thought that not being asked to the semi formal by the boy she liked was the worst thing that could happen to her in life.Today, she’s finding out that being stood up at prom is even worse.[or, the one where maya is the beautiful stranger at prom, and riley is a goner the moment she sees her]





	backless dress and some beat up sneaks

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most pointless thing i've ever written, lmao. but it's also some fluffy rilaya.
> 
>  
> 
> title comes from the song Shut Up and Dance by walk the moon, and i own nothing recognisable.

Once upon a time, Riley thought that not being asked to the semi formal by the boy she liked was the worst thing that could happen to her in life.

Today, she’s finding out that being stood up at prom is even worse.

This year’s prom theme is One Last Night in Paris, and it’s safe to say the committee - lead by one very determined Sarah - have gone all out. There’s no denying that the gym looks beautiful, decorated in a deep shade of dark blue, lit by strings upon strings of golden fairylights. It’s everything Riley could have dreamed of when she fantasied about her high school prom for all those years - a perfect fairytale night.

Of course, it kind of takes away the magic when the person you were supposed to share it with couldn’t be bothered to show up.

Maybe, she thinks, as she perches on the bleachers alone, watching her friends caught up in their own escapades (Zay and Vanessa appear to be having some kind of domestic, Farkle and Smackle are too deep in conversation to notice anything going on around them, and Lucas and his date haven’t been seen for nearly fifteen minutes now), she shouldn’t have given her prom invitation away so carelessly. She barely even knows the guy who is supposed to have accompanied her - a student in her father’s World History class (Devon? Damien?) who happened to bring it up during one of their brief conversations one Thursday afternoon. By that point, although she didn’t want to admit it, she was getting a little desperate, worried by the thought that she would have to go prom alone whilst her friends all paired off together. The irony, she thinks now, with something of a wry smile playing on her lips. Look where all that worrying and hasty acceptances got her: sitting on the bleachers, nursing her plastic cup of raspberry punch, _alone_ on prom night.

It's a real tough day in Rileytown.

“Stuck on the sidelines too, huh?”

Riley jumps, and nearly slops her punch over her dress, head turning to face the owner of the voice.

Her first thought, above all else, is _wow_. It’s a blonde girl, a vaguely familiar face that she must have seen around the halls of Abigail Adams before, in a long red dress that tumbles down to the floor, pooling at her feet and trailing out behind her. She’s gorgeous - and she’s watching Riley with a sympathetic look on her face.

“I feel you,” she continues, which snaps Riley out of her starry-eyed gazing, and then promptly takes the seat beside her; now that the long trails of her dress have been hiked up, Riley can see that she’s wearing a battered pair of red converse underneath, complete with untied, grubby laces.

Nevertheless, the comment still catches her by surprise. Who the hell in their right mind would leave this girl alone at prom, converses or not? They’d have to be blind, or incredibly rude. Or perhaps both.

Yes, Riley reasons to herself, they’d be both.

“You got stood up too?”

The girl beside her lets out a loud snort. “I wish. You wanna know where _my_ date is, honey?” Riley shrugs, and tries to ignore the way her stomach flutters at the little nickname. “Down there, making out with Missy Bradford.”

Riley seeks out the couple in question, hiding behind the model of the Eiffel Tower, and then sighs. “Oh, god.”

“Yup. Guess I’m Maya No Mates for the rest of the night, huh.”

 _Maya_. She savours the name, holds onto it.

“You could be,” she agrees aloud, before taking the plunge. “But you could be Maya One Mate instead? I’m Riley.”

“I know.” Riley must pull a face at that comment, because Maya suddenly laughs, and it’s more like music to Riley’s ears than anything the DJ - a rather reluctant Yogi - has played so far tonight. “You’re Cory Matthews’ daughter. I’m in his World History class.”

“You are?” Riley scrambles with her thoughts for a moment, trying to think back through her time at Abigail Adams. Maybe that explains the feeling of familiarity, but how on earth has she not noticed Maya there all this time? Now _she_ is the one that must be blind, to miss such a beautiful girl.

“Yeah.” Maya smiles at her like she can hear every thought going through her head. “You wouldn’t have noticed. I’m not exactly one to participate.”

“Maya No Mates?” Riley says, and she can’t help the sadness that leaks out of her and tinges her voice. She doesn't know anything about this girl, this stranger, this Maya, but she doesn't seem like a bad person. Everyone deserves a friend.

“Something like that.” There’s something in her eyes, a flash of pain that melts into the bright blue colour, and then it’s gone, as quick as it was there, pushed away into the back of the blonde girl’s mind to be rediscovered later. “But, hey, not tonight though, right, Riley Matthews?”

“Right,” Riley agrees. Then, because she’s feeling a little braver than usual: “You wouldn’t happen to fancy a dance, would you?”

“From you, honey?” Maya reaches for the hand extended out to her, and her fingers are warm and soft, and they fit with Riley’s perfectly, like they’re s _upposed to_. “I couldn’t think of anything better.”

Riley struggles to keep her grin under control as they step down from the bleachers, toward the crowd. It doesn’t work, no matter how many times she tells herself that Maya probably doesn’t mean it _like that_. That doesn’t stop her hoping, and it also doesn’t stop Zay from catching her eye as Maya, having taken the lead in this impromptu situation, spins her before pulling her back in close. He winks conspiringly at her from over the top of Smackle’s head. Riley simply rolls her eyes.

And yet, later on, as they all stand around and watch Lucas (unsurprisingly) winning the title of prom king, Maya wraps an arm around her waist and hugs her closer, and Riley thinks that perhaps she’s going to get her fairytale prom night after all.


End file.
